The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl
by IslandGurl90
Summary: Sonny and Emily come together in a way never before thought of. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl**

**Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)**

**Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

**

A/N: I am the new author of this story. The first 12 chapters were written by Emma, as she is the original author but she had to stop writing Fan Fiction so she gave the story over to me.

For those of you that have already read the story, there ARE minor changes within.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sonny Corinthos stood looking out the window of his Port Charles mansion, wondering when he had let his life get to this point. Two years ago his five year marriage fell apart. Carly was no big loss to him, he was happier without her. Who wanted a wife who turned you into the feds? But the divorce had taken it's toll on his two small sons, Michael 7, and Morgan 3. After the divorce was final, Carly lost all sense of reality and was institutionalized. A little over a year and a half ago, he got the call. Carly had downed a bottle of sleeping pills she had stolen from another patient. She died before she made it the hospital. Again Sonny didn't care, but it almost killed him to tell the boys.

When he first married Carly he thought that he had found his soul mate, a woman to share his life with and raise a family with. But Carly couldn't handle his business dealings and she had a back problem...she couldn't stay off of it. Now he found himself 38 and alone raising two small boys who didn't understand why they were without a mother.

The sound of the front door opening roused Sonny from his musings. The door to the living room opened to reveal his bodyguard Max.

"Mr. Morgan here to see you boss."

"Yeah let him in." Sonny said not turning away from the window.

Sonny's right hand man and best friend Jason Morgan walked in carrying a manila envelope. "Beat Jax to the punch. Broken Dreams Entertainment is all yours." Jason said throwing the envelope on the coffee table.

"How good of an investment is this?" Sonny asked coming to sit in the leather arm chair next to the sofa.

"Pretty damn good." Jason said flopping down on the couch. "Broken Dreams has produced 8 of the top 10 grossing films of all time. They own the rights to the Phantom Of The Opera. They are in the middle of filming the 5th Harry Potter film. And they have two of the biggest stars in the world Emily Bowen and Nikolas Cassadine under contract." Jason explained going through the contents of the envelope. "They are also filming a new movie called The Mobster And The Cat. It stars Emily Bowen as a cat burglar who falls in love with a Scottish mobster, played by Alex Patrick."

Sonny smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jason.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Sonny shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that the way you explained that makes me think that you have seen Get Shorty one time too many."

"Yet again what?" Jason asked bewildered.

"It's just a movie. A mobster takes over the production of a movie. Forget it." Sonny waved a hand with a laugh.

"Naw it's just that this actress Emily Bowen. I feel like I know her from somewhere."

Sonny gave him a questioning look, "How do you mean?"

Jason rubbed his hands over his face. "Not in a romantic way. I just feel like she might be someone I knew...before the accident."

Sonny was flipping through the papers Jason had thrown back on the table. "There filming The Mobster And The Cat here in Port Charles. Do you want to go 'check on my investment' tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to take my bike out for a while." Jason said standing and walking out the door.

No sooner had Sonny heard the front door close, than Max came into the living room. "Boss, is Mr. Morgan okay? He didn't look to good just now." Max asked concerned.

"Not really sure. Hey Max what do you know about an actress named Emily Bowen?"

"My niece is obsessed with her sir. I don't know much about her myself. But my niece watches Entertainment Tonight every night because Bowen is always on it."

Sonny nodded his head "Thanks Max, you can go."

That night Sonny sat in the living room. He had no idea why but he grabbed the remote and hit a button. A pop up plasma TV came out of a table against the wall. He flipped through the channels until he found what he was looking for.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Entertainment Tonight. I'm Mary Hart." A blond women came on screen. "Our top story tonight is the Hollywood divorce that is turning nasty." A picture of a beautiful brunette with big brown eyes flashed on the screen next to a picture of a man with jet black hair and a sour face. "ET broke the news last month that 24 year old Hollywood it girl Emily Bowen filed divorce papers on her husband of 2 years Nikolas Cassadine sighting infidelity, after pictures of Cassadine kissing pop princess Courtney Matthews turned up in US magazine. Now we've learned that Bowen has taken out a restraining order on Cassadine after he reportedly made several threatening phone calls to Bowen's cell phone and home."

"Cassadine has moved out of the couples 20 million dollar LA mansion. Bowen a native of New York is currently staying with her family in Port Charles where her new film The Mobster And The Cat is being filmed."

Sonny turned the TV off. Several thoughts running through his mind. 'Emily's from Port Charles meaning there's a good chance that Jason did know her before his accident'. Another thought he was trying to push aside was 'why would a man cheat on a woman that beautiful? And with a blond bimbo like Courtney Matthews. Cassadine must be insane!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl**

**Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)**

**Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Emily "Bowen" Quartermaine sat in her childhood bedroom looking at a picture that sat on her bedside table. It was a picture of a man with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. She hugged her pillow to her chest. God she missed him. The man in the picture was Jason Quartermaine, her older brother, but he was no longer around. A car accident 5 years earlier in which her other older brother A.J. was driving drunk had taken Jason from her.

Oh he was still alive, but he was no longer Jason Quartermaine. Now he was Jason Morgan, a mob enforcer for the feared Sonny Corinthos. He had suffered a massive brain injury in the accident that left him with no memory. Her parents had tried to talk to him, but he had shut them out. Because of that Emily never tried to see Jason. She could walk right up to him and he would think her a stranger. She let a few tears fall. She knew the old Jason would have been there to talk too, but Jason was gone, and she was all alone. She couldn't talk to her parents. Her life was a mess. Her so called loving husband was bedding the biggest slut in all of Hollywood, and now she was involved in a messy divorce. Nikolas was challenging their pre-nuptial agreement. She made a good 10 million dollars more than him last year and no he wanted some of that money. How did this happen? The day that Emily saw the pictures in US Weekly, she was planning on letting Nikolas in on the biggest joy of her life. She was pregnant. But when she saw the pictures she decided against telling Nikolas. Emily knew her marriage was over when Nikolas admitted to being in love with Courtney, and there was no way in hell that whore was going to be step-mom to her child.

Emily was having trouble figuring out a way to keep the knowledge that she was expecting from the world. Her director knew and they had arranged to hide the pregnancy during film. Her long time best friend and co-star Alex Patrick had offered to claim her baby as his own. But she couldn't do that to him. He was in a happy long term relationship and while his girlfriend was okay with the situation, Emily was not about to ruin Alex's reputation and make herself out to be the other woman, she wasn't Courtney Matthews, she wasn't a home wrecker.

A knock came on her bedroom door.

Alice came in "The newspaper you asked for Emily." She laid the evening paper on the bed and walked out.

Emily looked at the headline and groaned, "You have got to be kidding me!"

**THE NEWSPAPER COVER STORY:**

_**Local Crime Boss Takes Over Broken Dreams Entertainment**_

_Reported crime boss Sonny Corinthos now sits as CEO of Broken Dreams Entertainment. The announcement came this afternoon that Corinthos placed the winning bid on the company beating out billionaire Jasper Jacks. In his first move as CEO, Corinthos appointed his "business partner" Jason Morgan as president of the company. The company's first film under the new owners The Mobster And The Cat is being..._

Continued on page 4

"This is a nightmare" Emily moaned. Emily knew from experience that film CEO's and presidents made it common place to visit sets to check up on their investments, meaning that she would have to see her brother once a month. "And he doesn't even know who I am." Emily covered her face with the paper.

When she pulled it away she noticed the picture next to the article. It was of Sonny and Jason walking out of the PCPD.

Emily took Sonny in with admiration, "For a godfather, he isn't bad looking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl**

**Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)**

**Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

"Gabby, what are the chances this guy knows where you are?" Asked a man who had muddy river hair and green eyes, he was speaking in a strong Scottish accent. His black dress pants and pristine white shirt made him look powerful...like he was someone you wouldn't want to cross.

"Harrison I already told you! You're the only one who knows that I'm in New York!" Huffed the girl with long brunette hair and brown eyes. She was looking at the Scottish man like he was the only man in the world. The man known as Harrison ran his hand down Gabby's back. "I know love. I just worry about you."

Gabby smiled "Well don't. I'm with you. I've never felt safer."

Harrison leaned in and softly kissed her.

"CUT!" yelled Mark Powell, director of The Mobster And The Cat. "Alex, Emily take an hour while we switch sets."

Emily and her co-star Alex Patrick walked off to the refreshment table, while two men stood in the shadows watching.

"Figured out where you know her from?" Sonny asked Jason.

"No, it's right there in my mind but I can't figure it out." Jason growled punching the wall.

"Come on let's go introduce ourselves." Sonny said mentally slapping himself for looking Emily up and down.

As they made their way over to Emily they noticed she was on her cell phone and she seemed very upset. Alex was trying to take the phone from her.

"Em, lass hang up the phone, he's not worth it." He said trying again to get the cell from her.

"Listen to me Nikolas, leave my brother out of this! He doesn't remember me you would be turning his life upside down! You would really drag him into this just to get money from me? You fucking prick! You know what I'm not doing this with you...what did you just call me?!"

This time Alex succeeded in getting the phone from her. "Nikolas where the bloody hell do you get off calling her? Well your 'fucking wife' as you put it took out a restraining order on your no good ass! Keep talking about her like that I, I fucking dare you! You can deal with me! Call her again and I'm reporting your ass for violating a restraining order. Yeah whatever go back to your whore!" Alex snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Emily.

"I could have dealt with that myself you know." Emily said half heartedly as she wiped away tears.

"Sure you could lass, that's why your crying. What did he call you this time?" Alex asked hugging her.

"A greedy bitch" Emily mumbled.

Sonny stood watching the scene before him, a silent rage building up inside him. He knew nothing about Emily Bowen, but he knew that no woman should be treated the why Nikolas Cassadine was treating her. He also felt a more confusing emotion. Was it jealousy? Yes it was, he was jealous that this woman, whom he knew nothing about was in the arms of another man. What was wrong with him?

"Holy shit!" Jason breathed his eyes as wide as saucers.

Sonny tore his eyes away from Emily and looked at him "What is it?"

"It's Emily"

Sonny gave him a weird look "Please don't tell me you star struck Jase."

Jason shook his head "No, it's Emily...my sister!"

Sonny's jaw dropped "Your sister?"

Jason didn't reply he walked up to Emily and Alex. "Emily" Jason called as he tapped her on the shoulder.

Emily turned and Jason saw fear in her eyes. Was it fear that he wouldn't recognize her or fear that he would?

"Yes?" She asked with a small smile.

"Don't you have a hug for your big brother?"

Tears started falling freely from Emily's eyes as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"You remember me" She whispered as she pulled away.

Sonny walked up to them.

"Emily this is Sonny Corinthos. Sonny this is my sister Emily Quartermaine."

Sonny smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you Emily." He said kissing her out stretched hand.

"You too Mr. Corinthos."

"Please, call me Sonny." He laughed.

'Oh my God he has cutest dimples' Emily thought to herself. 'No Emily wrong...your pregnant...your Jason's little sister...your still technically married.'

"Em, do you think I could steal you for the rest of the day?" Jason asked.

Emily started laughing. "Jason you're the president of Broken Dreams, you can order me to spend the day with you."

Jason smiled "Fine, then I order you to spend the day with me."

Emily looked at Alex than back at Jason and smiled. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to 'order' Alex to take the day off. He has a fiancee who hasn't seen much of him lately."

Alex started laughing.

Jason shook his head and laughed. "Okay Mr. Patrick..."

"Alex" Alex corrected.

"Alex take the rest of the day off."

Alex shook Jason's hand "Thanks mate." He turned to Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks lass. No wonder Emma likes you so much. If it wasn't for you I would barely ever see her." He walked away but than stopped and turned. "By the way Em, Mark's gonna kill you for interrupting shooting."

Emily laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sonny spoke up. "Okay you two, lunch at the Grill is on me." Thinking to himself 'Good she isn't with the Scot...she's free...no Sonny wrong she's Jason's baby sister...she is off limits!'

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl**

**Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)**

**Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Emily, Sonny, and Jason sat at the VIP table at the Port Charles Grille. Emily just wanted to break down and tell Jason everything but before she could do that she had to know how much he remembered, how much he knew about her life in Hollywood, and she needed to know if she could trust Sonny.

"Jason how long have you been able to remember me?" Emily asked.

"To be honest, it all came back to me when I saw you on set today. But I had this...I don't know feeling that I knew you ever since I first saw your picture in the files at the Broken Dreams head office."

The waiter came to take there drink order. "Bring us a bottle of your best red wine and three glasses." Sonny ordered.

"Make that two glasses. Just bring me an iced tea please." Emily said not looking at Sonny.

"Um Jason" She said changing the subject before Sonny could ask her why she was not drinking. "Have you...you know heard about..."

"Your divorce?"

"Yeah" Emily said with her head bowed in shame.

"Hey, hey, hey", Sonny said reaching over and placing his hand under her chin so that she would look at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled.

Jason raised an eyebrow at Sonny's actions, but continued, "Em tell me what happened"

Emily ran her hand through her hair. "I don't really know. I know that me and Nikolas had been growing apart for awhile. But I didn't think things were bad enough for him to cheat on me."

Sonny had a look of disgust on his face. "Things are never bad enough to excuse cheating", he growled.

"Emily just start from the beginning. From when you first met Nikolas to when you filed for divorce." Jason said

"Okay", Emily took a deep breath and began. "I met Nikolas when I was 18, right after I moved to LA. We were both nobodies and we were both alone. We started dating and I don't know, 5 months later we both were cast in a horror film called Dracula 2000. It's where I met Alex. He played Dracula, I played his un-willing love interest Mary and Nikolas played an antique's dealer/vampire hunter. After that movie all 3 of our careers took off. Nikolas' ego got a little big but everything was still okay. I married him when I was 22, and that's when everything went down hill." Emily stopped talking as the waiter brought their drinks.

As she was about to continue her story a little girl of about 8 came up to the table holding a pen and a piece of paper. She looked nervous as she tapped Emily on the shoulder. "Excuse me Ms. Bowen..."

Emily turned and smiled at the child and breathed, "You can call me Emily."

The little girl beamed "Emily can I have your autograph?"

"Sure sweetheart. What's your name?" Emily asked, taking the pen and paper from her.

"Ashley."

Emily signed the paper and Ashley shyly gave her a hug and walked off.

"Does that happen a lot?" Jason asked.

"Sometimes yeah." Emily said taking a sip of her iced tea.

"So tell us what happened after you married Nikolas." Sonny said trying not to smile at how sweet Emily had been with Ashley 'Damn Corinthos you are going soft', he thought to himself.

"Nikolas became distant, he would spend days in Vegas with his friends partying, and when he was at home we fight so bad that I would often just pack up and leave. Ask Alex, him and his fiancee have let me stay at there place more times than I can count, I even have my own key. Well about two months ago I got some news that I thought would make things better between Nikolas and me. But than I saw picture of Nikolas kissing this pop singer named Courtney Matthews in a magazine. When I confronted him about it, he admitted that he was in love with her. And than he told me he wanted a divorce. He also told me that he was keeping our house and that he is challenging our pre-nup. I filed divorce papers before he got the chance to file on me and packed up and moved back to the Q mansion."

The wine glass in Jason's hand broke under his grip.

As the bus boy started cleaning it up Sonny asked "Emily what was the news you thought would save your marriage?"

"I can't tell you here, someone could hear me." Emily said looking over her shoulder. "I can't afford this getting out to the press."

"Okay, how about this? We finish our lunch than we can head over to my place. You can tell us what you need to then."

"Can I trust you?" She asked

"Yes" Sonny said looking in her eyes.

* * *

GREYSTONE MANOR 

After lunch Sonny, Emily, and Jason made there way back to Greystone.

Emily was surprised by how much of the old Jason remained, and she was shocked by how easy it was to talk to Sonny and how compassionate he was.

The three of them made there way into the living room.

"Have a seat." Sonny motioned for Emily to sit on the couch. "Would you like a drink?" He asked walking to the bar.

"Water please."

"Brandy, a large one." Jason growled sitting in the arm chair next to the couch. He hadn't really spoken since Emily had told him about Nikolas. If looks could kill, between Sonny and Jason, Nikolas would be burning in the depths of hell.

Sonny handed Emily and Jason their drinks.

"Are you going to tell us what you wanted to at the restaurant?" Jason asked downing his drink.

"You two won't tell anyone?" Emily asked wringing her hands.

"Swear" Sonny said taking a seat to Emily's right.

"The day I found out Nikolas was cheating I also found out that I'm...I'm..."

"What?" Sonny asked taking her hand.

"That I'm pregnant."

Jason's glass hit the floor, he seemed to be trying to figure out how many he could break in one day.

"How far along?" Sonny asked giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"3 months" Emily wiped a tear away.

"Does anyone else know?" Jason asked.

"Only Alex and his fiancee. I don't want Nikolas finding out this baby is his. Alex offered to claims my baby as his own." Emily explained. "But I couldn't do that to him. He and Emma are happy. Even if it's not true, I'm not about to put two of my best friends through that shame. I won't let Alex be painted as a cheater."

"Do you know how your going to keep this from Nikolas?" Sonny asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, and the press will find out before long. And when that happens Nikolas will know this baby is his. He and Courtney will try and take my child from me. Nikolas will make that whore, mother to my baby."

Sonny shook his head and looked into Emily's eyes "I promise you I will not let that happen!" He said fiercely.

"I think I might have an idea, but I need to talk to Sonny first." Jason said walking into the hall, then Sonny stood and followed him.

'Okay that was strange.''Emily thought to herself.

Emily heard the door open and looked expecting to see Sonny and Jason. But instead she saw a little red headed boy carrying a Harry Potter book bag. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Emily.

"Aren't you the lady who plays Tonks in Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix?"

Emily smiled "Yeah that's me, what's your name?"

The red headed went and plopped down next to her.

"Michael, why are you here? Do you know my dad or Uncle Jason?"

"Your Uncle Jason is my big brother."

"Cool! Uncle Jason is related to a witch!"

"Michael! You don't talk to people like that!" Sonny scolded as him and Jason came back into the room.

"But dad she is a witch!" Michael insisted.

"Michael!"

Emily was laughing hysterically, "I play a witch in the next Harry Potter movie."

"Oh, sorry buddy. Hey can you head upstairs and do your homework. I have to talk to Emily and Uncle Jason."

"Sure dad, is Morgan home?"

"Not yet, Leticia is going to pick him up from pre-school in about an hour."

"K" Michael grabbed his book bag and headed up the stairs. Halfway up he turned and looked over the railing. "Emily if your still here when I finish my homework will you tell me about the new Harry Potter movie?"

"Sure" Emily smiled.

After Michael was gone Emily chuckled "I think I've made a friend."

Sonny smiled "Yeah you did."

"Emily we think we know how to keep your baby from Nikolas." Jason said. "But we need to know what you think of the idea."

"I'm listening."

"Okay this is going to sound insane." Sonny said coming to sit on the coffee table in front of her. "But how would you feel about letting me claim your baby? Now before you answer know that you won't be ruining my reputation, I don't have a very good one as it is. Your baby would be gaining two older brothers. And you wont be coming in between a happy couple. I'm divorced and my ex-wife died a year and a half ago. I can also provide you and the baby with protection from Nikolas and the media. You would only have to do two things."

Emily was flabbergasted, "What's that?" She asked.

"First you would have to move in here. And if anyone is to believe that this baby is mine you would have to marry me. If we do this, this baby will have a proper family. You don't have to decide right now. I will give you a few days to think this over. And just so you know no matter what you decide you will still have my protection. But Jason and I insist on one thing. You need to stay here in the guesthouse rather than with the Q's. The stress of that household is not good for you and the baby."

"Um...okay I'll stay here. But can I have some time to myself, I really need some time to think."

Sonny smiled warmly at her. "Yeah come on, I'll show you to the guesthouse. I will send someone to get your things from the Q's."

"Make sure their armed" Emily joked as she followed him out the door.

Jason watched them go 'Holy shit' he thought to himself, 'Sonny actually wants this!'

* * *

So give me feedback letting me know whther or not you guys actually want this story to continue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl

Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)

Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)

Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Emily sat in the guesthouse at Greystone. It had been a week since she had moved in. She had taken a week off from the set. Her mind was a jumble of confusing thoughts. Should she let Sonny Corinthos help raise her son or daughter? She knew she shouldn't even think about it. He was a career criminal for goodness sakes! But he didn't strike her as someone she should fear. He obviously was a good father; all she had to do was look at Michael and Morgan to see that. And there must be something good about him if Jason was so loyal to him. Then there was the fact that he was incredibly charming and handsome.

She sighed and went and pulled her script out of her tote bag. What were the odds that she would be starring in a mobster movie and living with one in reality?

As she started flipping through her script her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said flipping it open.

"Lass, does a green and purple tie go with a gold shirt and black pants?" It was Alex.

"Emily tell him that if he goes out dressed like that he's gonna look like a color blind gay guy!" Alex's fiancée Emma yelled in the background.

Emily laughed "Al listen to her, she's a smart woman."

"Just don't tell her that… her heads big enough as it is."

"I'm standing right here you jackass!" Emma again yelled.

"Woman would you be quiet! Yes love that's a very lady like finger gesture! Bloody hell she's driving me mad!" Alex huffed.

Emily smiled "Yeah but you love her."

"Yes I do. I just can't figure out why. So how are you doing?"

"If I told you that I moved in with Sonny Corinthos what would you say?"

"I'd say start explaining."

Emily ran a hand through her hair. "He has offered to claim my baby while at the same time protecting the baby and me from Nikolas and the media."

"Sounds like a good deal. What's the catch?"

"I have to live with him...and marry him. I mean he's a great father. He has two sons, Michael and Morgan. Michael is the smartest kid you will ever meet and such a charmer and Morgan is just the sweetest little thing. I'm obviously not ruining his reputation. And he's single. He's divorced and his ex-wife passed away a year and a half ago. I know my baby will be gaining a good father and two incredible big brothers. But there is a small...okay big problem."

"And what's that?" Alex asked.

"I'm attracted to him"

Sonny who was standing outside the door about to knock stopped dead in his tracks and listened.

"Okay Em, stop and think about this for a minute." Alex said "This man is willing to marry you not only to protect you but your baby as well. And you're worried because you might have feelings for him? That's the maddest thing I have ever heard! I say take a chance, you might find what you were missing with Nikolas."

"And what was that?" Emily asked.

"Your soul mate."

"You think Sonny Corinthos could be my soul mate?"

"Why not? I say explore your feelings or I'm sending Emma after you."

"If I promise to...'explore' my feelings will you promise not to bug me about this again?"

"Promise, now I have to run. Emma and I are meeting with a priest in Manhattan about performing the ceremony."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

"Bye lass."

"Bye Alex." Emily snapped her phone shut and turned her attention back to her script.

Sonny, still outside the door, smiled to himself. 'Okay Corinthos time to turn on the charm...and sign your last will and testament cas Jason's gonna kill you.'

He knocked on the door.

Emily threw her script on the coffee table and opened the door.

"Hey Sonny." She smiled.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure" Emily stepped aside and he walked in.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?" He asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Um yeah actually I have." She said taking a seat next to him but making sure not to sit too close. "But I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How are your boys going to feel about you getting married again? I don't really want to be thought of as the evil step-mom."

"Well" Sonny said leaning toward her a little. "Michael has said on more than one occasion that Carly, my ex-wife, is not his mother. She never really cared for the boys, she just used them to hold onto me. That's was one of the biggest reasons I ended our marriage along with her cheating. Michael needs a woman around to show him that not all moms are like Carly. As for Morgan he was only one the last time he saw her. He doesn't remember her. How about this. I take you out to dinner tonight and we discuss everything?"

"That sounds great." Emily smiled.

"Alright" Sonny stood "I'll come and get you at say 8?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"See you then." Sonny opened the door.

"Hey Sonny?" Emily stopped her.

He stopped halfway out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about all this? It's going to be hell on your personal life. Don't you want to be free to date?"

"Why would I want to date when I will have a beautiful wife at home?" He winked and walked out.

Emily's jaw dropped. 'What the hell was that? He wants a real marriage!'

* * *

Unfortunately Paula took a restraining order out on me so i had to let Maurice out of my panic room so no "private" visits with him for feedback. But i do have SB in there now and his wife hasn't turned up yet so ya'll can have a crack at him! lmao ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl

Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)

Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)

Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

Since this story is AU… Michael is Sonny's biological son and Sonny was only ever married to Carly.

Also, Lucky is mentioned in this chapter because I plan on hooking Liz up with Jason at some point. I have a reverse copy of this story at a Liason site where instead of Sonny and Emily its Jason and Liz with Lucky as the dickhead. lol

I highly doubt there are any Harry Potter fans reading this story but just in case there are i have to advise them not to read this chapter if they don't know how the 6th book ends. I got in trouble on another site for posting spoilers in a story and well i am just covering my ass. :)

* * *

Chapter 6:

Emily sat on the sofa in the guesthouse bewildered. Sonny had just flirted with her, there was no doubt about that. But was he only joking? Was she reading too much into nothing? Or was he honest to God attracted to her? That thought alone made her stomach tie in knots...wait never mind that wasn't nerves. She got up and booked to the bathroom to pray to the porcelain god. 'Morning sickness my ass! More like morning, noon, and night sickness!' She thought to herself. She grabbed the counter and pulled herself up. She pulled her sweater up and looked in the mirror sideways. She rubbed a hand over her belly where a slight bump was starting to show. She wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy much longer, she had no choice, she had to accept Sonny's offer. This was not about her and her emotions. This was about doing everything in her power to protect her child. She would marry Sonny and what would come, would come and then and only then would she deal with it.

A few hours later Sonny was sitting with Michael and Morgan in their bedroom reading to them from the latest Harry Potter book Michael had begged him to buy.

"Snape raised his wand." He read with the two small boys on either side of him in Michael's bed. "and pointed it at Dumbledore. 'Avada Kedavra!' A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest." Sonny looked down to find that both boy's had fallen asleep. He closed the book and stood, careful not to wake his sleeping sons. He pulled the covers over them and turned towards the door only to find Emily standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"I didn't want to interrupt. It's 8:30." Emily said looking him over. He was wearing black dress pants, a black silk shirt and a white jacket.

Sonny smiled "Sorry I didn't realize what time it was. The boys won't go to sleep unless we finish a chapter." He said looking her up and down. The sight of her in her knee length black dress that tied around the neck nearly made him trip over his own two feet.

Emily smiled. "Don't worry about it. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on… our reservations are for 9." Sonny put his hand at the small of her back and lead her down the stairs and to the front door.

As they were walking out Emily smirked "By the way… loved the British accent."

Sonny scratched his neck and looked everywhere but at her. "Um yeah, Morgan likes me to do the… um… voices when I read to them."

Emily laughed "I thought it was cute."

Sonny shook his head and closed the door behind them.

An hour and a half later found Sonny and Emily finishing dinner at the Metro Court. Emily was enjoying herself more than she cared to admit.

"Sonny I've made up my mind. I've decided to accept your offer."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "You make this sound like a business arrangement."

Emily bit her bottom lip. "I'm not sure what to think of this as." She admitted. "Marriage obviously has not done me any good in the past, so I guess it's easier to think of this as just business. The business of protecting my baby."

"Our baby" Sonny said taking a sip of wine. "Look, I know Nikolas hurt you. I know you don't know me well enough to trust me, but in my defense you don't know me well enough to distrust me." he reached across the table and grasped her hand. He looked in her eyes. "Marriage hasn't been good to me either. Carly not only cheated on me but she used Michael and Morgan against me. And then after our divorce she did the most selfish thing imaginable, she took her own life and my sons were left without a mother. Em it's not like I am asking you to jump in the sack with me. I am asking you to give us a shot. You owe yourself that much, you owe your baby that much."

Emily gave a small smile. "Our baby."

Sonny smiled, dimples in full force. "So you'll give this a shot?" He motioned between the two of them.

She gave a small nod. Sonny leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Well, if it isn't my slut of a wife! Didn't take you long to find a new protector huh?"

Nikolas Cassidine was standing next to the table.

Emily gasped "What are you doing here?"

"My brother lives here remember? He and Liz invited me. You remember Lucky? He thought I may need to be consoled seeing as my bitch of a wife filed for divorce!"

Sonny stood from the table. "It would be in your best interest to leave right now." He spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Dude why don't you just run along. This is between me and my wife." Nikolas growled getting in Sonny's face...he really wasn't a smart man.

"You would do well to leave my fiancée alone and get the hell out of my face." Sonny didn't back down and Max and Milo made their way over from a table in the back where they had been watching.

"Fiancée! Buddy this slut isn't worth your time!" Nikolas laughed.

Sonny grabbed Nikolas by the neck as Emily looked on in shock.

"You see that's where you're wrong. She is worth every minute of my time. You on the other hand aren't worth the cheap slut your fucking." Sonny threw him to the ground. He bent down and whispered. "Now if you want to run and call the cops you go right ahead. But if you do… they're going get this." Max handed Sonny a cell phone where a video feed of what had just happened was playing. "And your ass will be going to jail for violating a restraining order. Your ugly face will be plastered all over the morning papers. Now you're gonna be a good boy and leave my woman the fuck alone." Sonny stood and with one final kick to Nikolas's gut threw some money on the table, grabbed Emily's hand and walked out.

"You okay? Sonny asked a shaken Emily on the limo ride home.

Her eyes glistened with tears. "He's never going to leave me alone." She whispered.

"Hey" Sonny pulled her to him. "You never have to see him again. I'll make sure of it. He'll stay far away. And tomorrow you, me, and the boys are flying to the Dominican Republic. And you're getting a divorce. Then we are taking a trip to my island. Get you away from everything." He hugged her close and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

Emily snuggled closer. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Okay there is chapter six. Reward for feedback is the same as last time. Mrs. Burton must not be bright as she has yet to figure out Steve is missing. lol 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl

Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)

Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)

Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

This chapter deals more with Jason and Elizabeth but i promise next chapter it's Sonny and Emily.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Jason was pacing back and forth in his penthouse. In the course of a week his life had turned upside down. He had the memories of his baby sister back. But Emily wasn't a baby anymore; she was a grown woman, expecting a child of her own. Add into the mix Emily's soon to be ex-husband and Sonny Corinthos and you had yourself a soap opera.

"Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode." Jason mumbled to himself.

As he said that his bodyguard Johnny opened the door. "Mr. Corinthos here to see you sir."

"Yeah let him in."

Sonny walked in still wearing what he had worn to dinner that night.

"Sonny it's 1:30 in the morning what are you doing here?" Jason said running a hand through his hair.

'So it's a family trait.' Sonny thought to himself. Anytime Jason or Emily were dealing with heavy emotions their hands immediately went to their hair.

"I needed to talk to you about something." Sonny said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah what about?" Jason said walking over to his pool table and picking up a stick.

"I'm taking Emily to the Dominican Republic tomorrow to get a divorce, she wants you to come along."

"Why?" Jason asked lining up his first shot.

"Because afterwards we're going to the island to get married."

Jason shot one of the balls right off the table.

"This was your idea Jase." Sonny reminded him.

"I know." Jason huffed throwing his pool stick on the table.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I just didn't expect anything to actually happen between the two of you. But then I call to talk to Emily and Leticia tells me you two are out on a date."

"I'm not going to hurt her Jason." Sonny reassured him.

"I know you're not. It's just hard to accept the fact that Emily isn't a little girl anymore. The last time I saw her was 5 years ago. God Sonny back than she was still listening to Nsync, now she's pregnant, getting divorced, and about to get re-married to my best friend."

Sonny patted him on the back.

"Your right man, you missed a lot of time with her. All the more reason to come along tomorrow."

"Yeah alright, how long are we going to be gone?"

"A week than Emily has to be back on set." Sonny eyed him "Now you want to tell me what else is wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Jason shook his head.

Sonny laughed a little. "I know you Jase, come on what's up?"

Jason threw himself on the couch. "I saw Liz today at Kelly's. I don't think she's safe with Lucky. She had bruises all over arms. When I tried to talk to her about it, she picked Cameron up and left."

Sonny was beyond pissed. He thought of Elizabeth as a little sister. And no matter how much he tried to deny it Jason was in love with her.

"I wouldn't put anything past Lucky, Nikolas is his brother." Sonny said.

"What!?" Jason's head shot up.

Sonny proceeded to tell him about his and Emily's meeting with Nikolas at the Metro Court.

"I'm going to kill them both!" Jason growled.

Before Sonny could say anything else a knock came on the penthouse door and Johnny poked his head in.

"Mrs. Spencer here to see you Mr. Morgan...she looks bad."

Jason jumped up "Let her in!" He snapped at Johnny.

The door opened to reveal a crying Elizabeth holding a sleeping Cameron in her arms, she had blood and bruises covering her face.

"Liz, what happened?" Jason asked walking over to her and taking Cameron from her and handing him to Sonny.

"I'm going to take the little guy upstairs and put him in your room Jase."

"Yeah okay." Jason said not taking his eyes away from Elizabeth who still had not answered his question.

"Elizabeth what happened?" He repeated grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch.

Elizabeth hastily wiped tears away "Lucky got mad when Patrick Drake gave me a ride from the hospital tonight."

"Why?"

"Lucky thinks I'm having an affair with him but I'm not." Elizabeth shook her head. "Honest I'm not. Patrick's just my friend, he's seeing Robin. After he dropped me off he went over to her place. But Lucky didn't believe me, he...he started to hit me."

Jason clenched his fists. "How did you get away?" He asked trying to keep his voice even.

"I waited until he was asleep, grabbed Cameron and left. I'm sorry for barging in on you so late. I didn't know where else to go."

Jason squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you came, you're always welcome here."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Jason? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonny asked from the stairs.

Jason followed Sonny out into the hall.

"Jase you can't leave her here. Bring her along tomorrow."

Jason nodded his head "Already planned on it."

* * *

TBC 

Hope you liked this chapter, I will try to update as soon as I can and I promise next chapter will be all about S&Em.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl

Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)

Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)

Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

Chapter 8:

The next morning after making sure the boys were packed and ready to go, and after scolding Michael for attempting to pack his X-Box in his duffel bag, Sonny made his way to the guesthouse to get Emily.

He knocked on the door but Emily didn't answer. Worried he opened the door. She wasn't in the sitting room or bedroom. Then he heard the sounds of someone gagging coming from the bathroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Oh someone just kill me now!" he heard Emily moan.

Really concerned now, he opened the door to find Emily leaning against the bathroom counter looking like death worn over.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Babe you okay?"

She leaned her head against his chest. "If you want any more kids after were married your having them yourself." She mumbled.

Sonny chuckled. "Morning sickness huh?"

"Morning, noon, and night sickness is more like it." Emily replied.

He kissed her forehead. "It won't last much longer I promise."

Emily moved out of his arms to grab her mouthwash out of her toiletry bag that she had packed. "I'm holding you to that." She said rinsing her mouth out.

"You ready to go?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, what time do we leave?" Emily said grabbing the toiletry bag off the counter and throwing it in the suitcase that was sitting on her bed.

"As soon as Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron get here." He said.

"Elizabeth and Cameron?" Emily asked bewildered.

"Yeah Elizabeth left Lucky last night." Sonny nodded.

"Did he hurt her again?" Emily asked worried.

"Yes, you knew about that?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah Liz told me about a year ago that Lucky had gotten addicted to vicodin after he was shot in a raid on a drug house. The last time I talked to her was right after I left Nikolas; she told me that Lucky had slapped her thinking she was cheating on him with a doctor at the hospital she works at. I begged her to leave him; he wasn't good to her even when he wasn't abusing her. I haven't talked to her since because Lucky forbid it."

"Yeah well Lucky did a number on her last night after that doctor you mentioned I think his name is Patrick Drake gave her a ride home from work. She waited until Lucky was asleep, grabbed Cameron and went to Jason's place." Sonny explained.

"Why would she go to Jason?" Emily asked confused.

"About three years ago her and Jason dated. Jason never got over her."

"Oh my God!" Emily gasped. "My Jason is the Jason she always talked about!"

"She talked about him?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"All the time." Emily nodded. "She always said that leaving him was the biggest mistake of her life. I never thought she was referring to my brother."

"Well she's staying with Jason now. And Jason is bringing her and Cameron to the island with us. Maybe there's still a chance for them." Sonny said.

"I hope so. Liz is such a great person. I can't think of anyone else better for Jason." Emily smiled.

"Yeah I know… she's like a little sister to me." Sonny nodded. "Now we better get into the house. I already caught Michael trying to pack his X-Box in his duffel bag, who knows what he's snuck in there since I've been out here."

Emily laughed "I take it he's a video game junkie?"

"No, he's just addicted to that new Harry Potter game they have out." Sonny smiled "Actually he's addicted to anything related to Harry Potter."

Emily snapped her fingers. "Oh that reminds me. I have seven tickets to the Harry Potter movie premiere next month seeing as I starred in it. I was wondering if you and the boys would come with me? We could announce our marriage to the press on our own terms and Michael can meet the cast."

Sonny smiled "That would be great and I am pretty sure that as soon as you tell Michael he's going to love you forever."

Emily laughed. "Just wait until I tell him he can come visit the set of the sixth film next year because I'm in that one too."

"I think you're going for mother of the century there babe."

"Step-mom of the century." Emily pointed out "And it's kind of cool having two kids to spoil. When I was first cast in the Harry Potter films I thought it was a shame that I didn't have any kids to bring to the set to see the amazing set ups. Some of the other cast members are always bringing their kids and grandkids to the set. Now that I have Michael and Morgan I plan on spoiling them rotten."

Sonny was overcome with emotion at her words. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing his lips down on top of hers kissing her gently.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Sonny whispered "No wonder Morgan made me promise him that you weren't going anywhere… you love those boys as much as they love you."

"Kind of hard not to. There amazing." Emily smiled, softly kissing his cheek.

The front door of the guesthouse burst opened and in ran Michael and Morgan.

"Uncle Jason's here." Michael said.

"Okay were coming buddy." Sonny said picking up a yawning Morgan. "You didn't sneak anything else into that duffel bag of yours did you?"

"Nope." Michael shook his head walking towards the door.

"He put his compewter in his bag daddy." Morgan said with his head resting on Sonny's shoulder.

"Traitor." Michael mumbled

* * *

TBC

Okay there's chapter eight and I think I have a toothache that was so sweet. Next chapter is the plane ride and Emily's divorce.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl

Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)

Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)

Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Emily sat on Sonny's private jet fidgeting nervously. They had just taken off from the Dominican Republic where Emily had gotten a quick divorce and Sonny had gotten the two of them a marriage license. Emily was terrified of what would happen once Nikolas was informed of the divorce, seeing as she had managed to leave the marriage with all of her $85 million dollar fortune, and there wasn't a thing Nikolas could do about it.

Sonny put a hand on Emily's knee to keep her leg from bouncing up and down.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Nothing" Emily shook her head.

"Now, the truth please."

"What's going to happen when Nikolas finds out?" Emily asked biting her bottom lip.

"Nothing, that creep isn't getting within ten miles of you." Sonny said wrapping an arm around her.

"Promise?" Emily whispered.

"I promise." Sonny dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Why is it so quiet?" Emily asked suddenly noticing that the kids were no longer bouncing around everywhere.

"Morgan and Cameron fell asleep." Sonny nodded over to where the 3 year old and 1 year old were napping on a seat next to a quietly talking Jason and Elizabeth. "And Michael has entered Harry Potter land." He pointed to the seat across from them where the red headed little boy was sitting immersed in a book the size of a dictionary.

As if on cue the little boy stood up and walked up to them.

"Dad what's this word?" He asked pointing to a page in the book.

Sonny took the book from him "I have no idea…wait is that even a word?"

"Let me see" Emily said reaching for the book. Sonny handed it to her. "Okay what word sweetie?" She asked Michael. He pointed it out to her. "Oh that's a spell. It says sectumsempra."

"Hey buddy Emily's got a surprise for you." Sonny told the boy.

"Really!" Michael climbed in-between the two of them.

"Yeah tell him Em."

"Well you know how I play Tonks in the new Harry Potter movie?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"Well there is going to be a big movie premiere in Manhattan next month for the movie. The entire Harry Potter cast is going to be there. And you, your dad, Morgan, and me are going."

Michael's eyes lit up. "So I get to see the new Harry Potter movie before everyone else?"

"Yep" Emily smiled.

"And I get to meet the boy who plays Harry Potter?"

"That's right."

"Thank you!" Michael launched himself into Emily's arms.

"Your very welcome" Emily hugged him.

"Hey buddy." A smiling Sonny got the boys attention. "You need to be gentle with Emily. She has your little brother or sister in her tummy."

"Oh sorry Emily." Michael climbed off of her lap and walked back to his seat with his book. "You know for a step-mom your pretty cool." He said going back to reading.

Emily smiled and yawned. "How long until we got to the island?'' She asked.

"About two and half hours. You tired?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Emily yawned again.

Sonny pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest. After a few minutes her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. Sonny placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered the three words he knew she wasn't ready to hear while awake. "I love you."

Michael smiled at his father and soon to be stepmother. Knowing that his life was about to change for the better.

* * *

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl

Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)

Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)

Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

Chapter 10:

True to Sonny's word the plane landed on the island exactly two and a half hours later. The passengers aboard the plane were disappointed to find that instead of hot sunshine they had landed in the middle of a chilling, pouring rain. Max, Milo, and Johnny who would be the only bodyguards on the island and who had arrived earlier in the day pulled up next to the private plane in 3 black SUV's. Johnny packed their luggage in one SUV. Jason, Elizabeth, and Cameron who was sleeping peacefully in Jason's arms got in the second. And Sonny, Emily, Michael, and Morgan got into the last one driven by Max.

After buckling the boys into their seats Sonny asked, "Have the other guests arrived yet?"

Emily raised an eyebrow "Other guests?"

Sonny smirked "It's a surprise."

"Yes sir." Max replied. "The last of their planes arrived about an hour ago."

"Have they all settled into their rooms?"

"Yes sir."

"And have they all signed the confidentiality agreements I had Justus draw up last night?" Sonny again asked.

"Yes sir, all except the ones under 18, their parents signed for them."

"Good." Sonny nodded.

"Um Sonny?" Emily asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"What the hell are you up too?"

Sonny again smirked "You'll see."

Five minutes later Sonny and Emily's SUV having taken a different path than the other two vehicles pulled into the driveway of a large four-story mansion.

"Sonny is that a house or a hotel?" Emily asked in wonder.

"House." Sonny responded.

"Okay, just checking." Emily said. Peering out the window she could make out the shape of two people standing on the covered porch. As the SUV stopped in front of the porch she was able to see who it was.

"Alex and Emma?" Emily asked Sonny excitedly.

"Yeah and a good few other of your close friends are here as well. I figured you would want them at your wedding." Sonny smiled.

Emily wiped a tear away and leaned over and gently kissed him. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered.

"I think I do." Sonny kissed her forehead than went about unbuckling Morgan.

"Why's The Phantom Of The Opera here?" Michael asked looking out the window at Alex.

Emily chuckled while gathering her purse and picking up Michael's jacket from where he had thrown it. "He's a friend of mine." She said.

"You have some very cool friends." Michael said unbuckling himself.

Sonny laughed picking Morgan up and opening the door. "You watch too much TV buddy."

"Do not." Michael responded going to get out of the car but Emily stopped him.

"Jacket" She said handing it to him. "It's pouring."

Michael rolled his eyes and put it on stepping out of the car. Emily followed and the two of them quickly ran onto the porch where Emily was swiped up in a pair of strong arms.

Emily laughed hugging Alex.

"There's the sister my mum wouldn't give me." Alex said setting her down.

Alex's fiancée Emma hit him round the head. "You have a sister."

"Yeah but I don't like her." Alex responded.

Emma shook her head and went and hugged Emily. "How are you hun?" she asked.

Emily hugged her back "Good I'm glad you guys are here."

"Wouldn't miss it lass." Alex smiled. He turned to Sonny who was holding Morgan who had his thumb in his mouth. "Hey Sonny thanks for making sure Emma and I were here mate. Emily's like a sister to us."

"No problem glad you're here man." Sonny nodded.

"And who's this little lad?" Alex asked ruffling Morgan's hair.

"This is my youngest son. What's your name buddy?"

Morgan took his thumb out of his mouth. "Morgan."

Alex smiled. "Nice to meet you Morgan."

Morgan smiled "Emily's gonna be my new mommy." He said.

Emily, Emma, and Michael walked over as he said this.

Alex ruffled Morgan's hair again. "And you couldn't ask for a better mummy lad."

"Nope" Morgan shook his head.

Emily had tears in her eyes as she walked over and kissed Morgan's cheek.

"Michael come and say hi." Sonny said.

Michael walked over and shook Emma's hand "Nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." Emma smiled.

Then he turned to Alex. "You're not deformed." He said.

"Michael!" Sonny and Emily exclaimed in unison.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"In The Phantom of The Opera part of your face was deformed. It's not now." Michael said.

"Oh!" Alex laughed. "That was makeup."

"Yeah in real life he's just ugly." Emma waved a hand. The others laughed, Alex glared at her.

"Watch it woman."

"Let's get inside there is a bunch of people waiting to see you." Emma smiled at Emily.

"Whose here?" Emily asked taking Sonny's hand and following Alex and Emma into the house.

They made their way to a large dining room full of Emily's friend from LA.

Her jaw dropped.

"Surprise." Sonny whispered in her ear, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

TBC

Hope you all enjoyed! I will update soon I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl

Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)

Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)

Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.

* * *

**So it seems that i'm not true to my promises as I said I would update soon and have totally neglected to do so. Which I am eternally sorry for. Life has just been beyound hectic... college life isn't what its cracked up to be... it really can be a drag sometimes, well most of the times really. Especially when its not something you want to be doing... but that's another story for another time and another place... but anywho... a much overdue update.**

* * *

Okay everyone before we get into this chapter I need to explain something. Since Emily is an actress and since I already based the character of Alex off of a real actor…Gerard Butler, I have decided to base all of Emily's friends off of real actors and actresses as well. I also based all the shows these people are on off of my favorite shows.

Now before I explain the actor's and show's names let me tell you this: The characters LOOKS are based off of real people, not their personalities or life situations as these characters ARE NOT real. If you read this chapter and think that you are reading about real actors and actresses you will be WRONG. These characters lives were created by me, they ARE NOT real people.

* * *

The shows are as follows:

Small Town is based off of Smallville

Paranormal is based off of Supernatural

And because I am a cornball Port General is based off of General Hospital.

The Harry Potter movies and Phantom Of The Opera movie are real movies.

The actors are as follows:

Small Town Actors:

Theo Williams is based off of Tom Welling

Eric Rose is based off of Michael Rosenbaum

Paranormal Actors:

Ross Jensen is based off of Jensen Ackles

Gerard Padma is based off of Jared Padalecki

Jose Dean is based off of Jeffrey Dean Morgan

Port General Actress:

Tammy Brown is based off of Tamara Braun

Phantom Of The Opera Actor and Actress:

We have already met him but Alex Patrick is based off of Gerard Butler.

Annie Summers is based off of Emmy Rossum

Harry Potter Actors and Actresses:

James Roberts is based off of Daniel Radcliffe

Robert Michaels is based off of Rupert Grint

Tom Andrews is based off of Tom Felton

Charlotte Watkins is based off of Emma Watson

Dame Molly Smalls is based off of Dame Maggie Smith

Mary Thompson is based off of Emma Thompson

Liam Rickman is based off of Alan Rickman

One last thing before this chapter starts Emma (Alex's fiancé) and Nichole (Ross's wife) are not based off of any one.

Okay on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11:

"So are you going to introduce everyone?" Sonny asked with a smile.

Emily who was still in shock said "Um sure." She pulled a built man with dirty blond hair and green eyes and a short curvy woman with blond hair over. "This is Ross Jensen and his wife Nichole. Ross and I met when I guest starred on his show Paranormal."

Sonny shook Ross's hand and gave Nichole a quick kiss on the cheek.

Emily pulled two other men over. "This is Gerard Padma he plays Ross's brother on the show." She gestured to the other man who was slightly older than Ross and Gerard. "And this handsome man here is Josh Dean, believe it or not he plays Ross and Gerard's dad on the show. Looks a little young huh?"

Josh laughed and shook Sonny's hand "You've got yourself a real sweetheart. Hard to believe she played a demon on our show."

"Did she now?" Sonny smirked.

Emily laughed and pulled two other men over. "This is Eric Rose and Theo Williams. I was on their show Small Town for a season." She brought two women over. "This is Annie Summers, I met her when she was in The Phantom Of The Opera with Alex."

Emma growled at Annie from her place in the corner, Alex had to restrain her with an arm around her waist.

"I'll tell you later." Emily whispered to Sonny who had raised an eyebrow at Emma's actions. "And this right here is Tammy Brown she is on the soap opera Port General." Emily gestured to the largest group of people. "And finally this is my second family. First off my little brothers and sister. This is James Roberts, Robert Michaels, Tom Andrews, and Charlotte Watkins. And of course my idols; Dame Maggie Smith, Mary Thompson, and Liam Rickman. We are all in the Harry Potter movies together."

"It's nice to meet everyone." Sonny nodded to them "Why don't you all take a seat I just need to talk to Emily for a minute." Then he turned to Michael who was in shock over the fact that the Harry Potter cast was there. "Buddy take Morgan and go sit down. Be polite and don't bombard everyone with questions."

"Yes sir." Michael nodded, took Morgan's hand and not surprisingly found seats right in between James Roberts aka Harry Potter and Tom Andrews aka Draco Malfoy.

Once in the hall Sonny asked, "What's going on between Emma and that Annie girl?"

"There's some bad blood between them. I actually don't like her much either. Why did you invite her anyway?"

"I had your agent send me a contact list of all your close friends." Sonny looked confused.

"I did consider Annie a close friend for a little while. I guess I never told Ethan (her agent) that we had a falling out."

"What happened?" Sonny asked, "Because I am honestly worried that Emma is going to lose it and kick Annie's ass."

Emily gave a weary smile "A reasonably worry. Halfway through The Phantom of The Opera shoot I got a call from Emma. She was really upset. She said that she and Alex had had to call the cops on Annie. She had shown up at Alex and Emma's house wearing nothing but a long coat trying to seduce Alex. She wasn't aware of the fact that Emma lived with him, even though she knew they were together. When Alex told her to leave and that he wasn't interested she refused to leave and caused a scene. For the rest of the Phantom shoot Alex kept his bodyguard with him at all times. And as you can imagine I stopped hanging around with Annie. Emma's like a sister to me I was not about to be friends with a whore who tried to steal her fiancé." Emily explained.

Sonny ran a hand over his face. "Do you want me to get her to leave? This is your wedding I only want people you care about here."

"I don't know how you can get rid of her without her causing a scene. And by the way this is your wedding as well."

"I'll figure something out with Annie." Sonny pulled her into his arms. "And of course I know this is my wedding too. I happen to be marrying the most beautiful woman alive." He said kissing her.

"We better get back in there." Emily reluctantly pulled away.

"Alright but I have a few things to give you later." Sonny said taking her hand and leading her back into the dining room.

TBC

* * *

**Yes there is a reason for the whole Emma and Annie thing. If you had not noticed there has not been any problems for Sonny and Emily since there run in with Nikolas at the Metro Court. No story is a good story without conflict. Annie is going to cause a major problem. And please remember Annie's looks are based off of Emmy Rossum not her personality.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Mobster and the Hollywood 'It' Girl**

**Author: Emma (first twelve chapters) & Farrah (everything after chapter 12)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Benard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)**

**Summary: This story is AU. Emily and Jason are blood related. Emily is a famous Hollywood actress, not a med student. She is NOT Michael's godmother, she doesn't even know he exists. Nikolas Cassadine is Emily's ex-husband, but he is also an actor. Jason has had the accident but he doesn't remember Emily or the rest of his family. Sam does not exist, and Carly is dead. Alexis and Christina don't exist in this story. Also you will see names you might recognize. Other movies, books etc.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay I am horrible, you can say it. I have just been oober busy, I hope you like this one, and please leave a review, so I can know that people still want to read the story. Thanks alot guys. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

A few hours later after dinner was done, the guests had retired to their rooms, and the children put to bed, Sonny and Emily were sitting on the patio off of the living room watching the sunset. The rain had finally stopped and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple.

"So, what do you want to do about Anna?" Sonny, who was sitting behind Emily on a lawn chair rubbing her shoulders, asked.

Emily's eyes were closed when she responded, "We have to let her stay. She's not above going to the press about the wedding."

Sonny let his hands drop. "Would that be such a bad thing? The press finding out."

Emily turned around to look at him. "No, that's not it. I want to let the world know about us. It's just…I…I haven't had much control over my own life since I moved to Hollywood. I want to take the news of our wedding to the press when I want to, I don't want the information leaked."

"Anna did sign a confidentiality agreement. If she does leak the information she will have to pay us 50 million dollars."

Emily's eyes bugged out. "50 million dollars?!"

"Yeah, well what can I say, I looked into the financial records of everyone staying here. I chose an amount that would hurt any one of them financially if they opened their mouths."

"You Mr. Corinthos are very resourceful." Emily chuckled then her face turned serious again. "We have to let Anna stay. There are ways to get information to the press without it being traced back to you. Trust me I know."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'you know'"?

Emily sighed. "Promise you won't think any less of me? It wasn't the most honest thing I've ever done."

Sonny looked at her incredulously "Emily you're talking to one of the most powerful mob bosses in the United States and Puerto Rico. I am not exactly the most honest person in the world. Trust me I won't think any less of you."

Emily rubbed her hands together nervously, "Well after Nikolas told me he was in love with Courtney Matthews, I had my assistant take some damaging information on Courtney to People magazine. I know it was wrong but I was so damn hurt I just…I wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt me."

Sonny took her hands in his, "You don't have to be ashamed. I understand why you did it. What kind of information did you have on her?"

Emily bit her lip, "Nichole, Ross's wife is a music writer and producer. She worked with Courtney on an album. Well when everything happened I was working on Paranormal with Ross and he told Nichole what was going on. Nichole and I are friends and she had some pictures and some other information. The pictures were off Courtney passed out with a needle in her arm. Apparently Nichole took them in case she ever needed leverage against Courtney. You see Courtney is notorious for not paying her producers, she always manages to worm her way out of coughing up the cash. Nichole arrived at the studio one morning and found Courtney and took the pictures. Well Nichole isn't a heartless bitch, she had a doctor discreetly examine Courtney and then she got her into rehab. Courtney's clean now but I gave the photos, the doctor's name, and the name of the rehab center to the press."

Sonny looked at Emily half astonished, half impressed. "Remind me never to piss you off." He laughed.

"So you're not disappointed in me?"

Sonny ran a hand along her cheek. "I could never be disappointed in you babe. Never. You lashed out because you were hurt. And I have looked into Courtney's background. She's no angel. Yours isn't the first marriage she's broken up. It's not like you attacked an innocent person."

Emily smiled. "That means a lot to me Sonny. You are the last person that I want to disappoint. You have been so good to me. Not many people would do what you're doing."

Sonny smiled, his dimples in full force, "Yeah well it's not like I don't have my own reasons for marrying you."

Emily smiled "Oh really and what are your reasons Mr. Corinthos?"

Sonny looked into her eyes "Well what man wouldn't want to marry the woman he loves?"

Emily sucked in a breath "You love me?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah I do. I love you Emily. I know you're not ready to love me back but I want you to know that when you are I will be right here waiting for you. Until then I can deal with just being your friend and a father to this baby," He rubbed her slightly rounded belly.

Emily gave a small smile, "I don't want to be your friend Sonny. You're right I am not ready to say that I love you, but I do care about you. I already said that I want to give a real relationship a try. I want this to be a real marriage. I want to be your wife. That means no more sleeping in separate bedrooms, no more timid kisses here and there. I may not be ready to say those three little words and I may not be ready to have sex. But I am ready for everything else."

Sonny leaned in and gently kissed her. "That's more than I was expecting. I want the same thing. Now wait here I have a few things I want to give you." He got up and walked into the house.

When Sonny returned he was holding a manila envelope and a ring box.

"What's that?" Emily asked eyeing the ring box.

Sonny didn't answer; instead he got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Emily, when this baby asks us how daddy proposed to mommy I don't want to have to tell him or her that we made some kind of business arrangement. I know you don't love me yet, but I love you. I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much. Will you marry me?" He opened the ring box to reveal an oval cut diamond set in a white gold band.

Emily smiled. "Yes!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Sonny pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger. "I have a few other things here for you." He sat back down with her and opened the envelope

"What?"

Sonny pulled a sheet of paper out and handed it to her. "First I have this. It is a fake paternity test. Just in case Nikolas asks for one. It says that I am this baby's father.'

Emily took the sheet of paper. "But what if he has the test looked into?"

"I paid off a doctor. He will testify that the test was real. If he asks be tested by another doctor I can have that taken care of as well."

"Okay. What else did you want to give me?"

Sonny pulled two more sheets of paper out. "I want you to think before you answer me on this one. You know my boys love you. They are so excited about you becoming their step mom. But I want you to be more than that. I want you to legally be their mother. I know you don't want to hear this but in my line of work there is always a chance that something could happen to me."

Emily went to interrupt but Sonny held a hand up to stop her. "Please just let me finish. Emily I want to make sure that if anything were to happen to me that my boys will be given the best life possible with someone who loves them. I know that I can trust you to do that. Emily will you adopt Michael and Morgan?"

Emily sighed, "While I don't want to think about anything ever happening to you. I can see your point. I will be honored to adopt the boys."

"Thank you baby." Sonny leaned in and kissed her.

"Now I don't want to be party pooper. But today has taken a lot out of me. Do you think we could head to bed?" Emily yawned.

"Yeah come on babe." Sonny stood and took her hand pulling her up. He then led her into the house and up to what was now going to be their bedroom.

* * *

Let me know what you thought!!!!


End file.
